Cerca de ti
by JazminM
Summary: Siempre y cuando la tuviera a su lado, él era feliz. Incluso si era sólo como amiga. Eso era más que suficiente. ¿O no?


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la Toei.

**Aclaración:** En esta historia no ocurrirá ninguno de los sucesos de Dragon Ball GT. En ninguno de mis fics, para ser precisos.

**Cerca de ti**

En la Universidad de la Capital Central, era un día de fiesta. El salón reservado para eventos de la institución estaba por ser el escenario para la entrega de diplomas de aquél año. Todos los que recibirían su título en la Facultad de Psicología estaban allí, aguardando nerviosos en los primeros asientos del público que había asistido para verlo. Detrás de las primeras filas, ocupadas sólo por los alumnos en túnicas negras con los birretes del mismo color adornando sus cabezas, se encontraban sus familiares y amigos.

Allí, un grupo bien extraño se había reunido para ser testigos de la graduación de uno de ellos. Se trataba de los habitantes de Kame House, y algunos otros integrantes de los guerreros z. El maestro Roshi y Oolong estaban encantados con las jovencitas que veían; Yamcha y Puar habían venido en calidad de tíos adoptivos. Dieciocho estaba seria y rígida, se la notaba nerviosa. La androide había puesto especial cuidado en su vestimenta y maquillaje, siempre había sido amante de las cosas buenas, pero esta vez la ocasión era realmente importante y a ella se la veía despampanante. Krillin estaba de traje, sostenía una cámara en las manos y la sonrisa más grande y orgullosa que alguien fuese capaz de poner. El luchador de la escuela de la tortuga iba de un lado a otro, no podía quedarse en un solo lugar, tampoco podía cerrar la boca y quedarse callado. Ése era un día demasiado especial. Era el día que su princesita se recibía.

Milk y Bulma cuchicheaban sobre sus propios recuerdos de la juventud, acostumbradas a que sus respectivas parejas se mantuvieran alejadas de eventos como ése, y Videl mantenía bajo control, con mucho esfuerzo, a las pequeñas Bra y Pan. En un extremo, Trunks aguardaba mirando la hora en su celular, algo molesto. Le había guardado el asiento a Goten, pero para eso había tenido que discutir con una anciana con un bastón que daba golpes muy certeros, un par de niños y un sujeto con cara de pocos amigos para que no se lo ocuparan. Y el joven Son no aparecía.

—Trunks —se le acercó el guerrero de la tortuga—, te agradezco muchísimo por estar presente el día de hoy, a pesar de que sé que ahora tienes mucho trabajo. Marron se pondrá feliz cuando vea que estás aquí.

—Gracias, Krillin, y no te preocupes, he venido porque aprecio mucho a tu hija. No iba a perderme este día por nada del mundo.

—Ah, y por cierto, felicitaciones por haber asumido la presidencia de la compañía de tu familia. Supe, por Bulma, que te había puesto bajo un entrenamiento bastante estricto.

El joven de cabello lila sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Era verdad, aquellos días como pasante en la compañía habían sido bastante extraños, pero ahora los recordaba con mucho cariño. Había aprendido mucho de todos los que lo rodeaban.

—Bueno —respondió—, ya sabes que ella ha llegado a levantar la compañía como un imperio aún mayor al que le dejó mi abuelo. Eso quiere decir que fue capaz de ver más allá, y es comprensible que quisiera asegurarse de que estaba dejando todo en manos de alguien capaz de continuar con su misma visión. Supongo que no me sentiría bien de sentarme en ese sillón si las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles.

—Eso es verdad…

En ese momento, Goten atravesó la entrada, casi corriendo, y con su habitual expresión de distracción. A pesar de que ya había pasado los veinticinco años y ya era un hombre, muchas cosas en él recordaban al niño inocente de siete años que correteaba con su amigo para hacer travesuras en el Tenkaichi Budokai.

—Como siempre —remarcó Trunks de forma burlona—, Son Goten llegando tarde…

El menor de los Son hizo un gesto de sincera desolación, lo que hizo que a Krillin le diera un ataque de carcajadas que le impidió decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por eso.

—Les juro que mi celular está averiado —comenzó a disculparse el hijo de Goku—. Iba lo más tranquilo por la carretera, cuando me detuve a cargar combustible y por casualidad me di cuenta en la estación de servicio de que tenía mal la hora… Tuve que salir volando, y ni siquiera busqué un lugar adecuado…

Los dos que lo escuchaban no podían parar de reírse al imaginarse al saiyajin, todo nervioso y preocupado de llegar a tiempo. Era muy diferente a su padre en ese sentido, pero no podía quitarse lo atolondrado.

—¿Así que las redes sociales se llenarán de videos del sujeto de traje que salió volando por los cielos? —preguntó Trunks, divertido.

—¡No te rías! Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Krillin se enjugó una lágrima que se le había escapado por culpa de sus risotadas, y sonrió al ver a los dos amigos de su hija discutiendo, el mayor divirtiéndose a costa de la vergüenza del otro. Su pequeña era afortunada de tener a esos dos a su alrededor, ya que el mundo podía ser muy duro para alguien tan bondadoso e inocente como ella. Les dio una palmada en el hombro a ambos, y los dejó ubicados, ya que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

* * *

El hijo menor de Goku saludó al grupo con una mano, y tomó asiento, sonrojado. Ni siquiera había pensado con claridad al alzar el vuelo hasta allí, ya que había estado tan ansioso por llegar. No quería perderse ese momento. Era el día especial para Marron, y él deseaba estar allí, formar parte de sus recuerdos al menos.

Desde que eran niños, había tenido un cariño inmenso por la pequeña, y había pasado por distintas etapas en su forma de relacionarse con ella, desde la timidez absoluta, hasta la constante necesidad de llamar su atención molestándola, lo cual hizo que por un tiempo la niña corriese a esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre al verlo y se negara a jugar con ellos. Las amenazas de la androide no lo habían incomodado tanto como las temblorosas manitos de su amiga, aferrándose a su progenitora como si temiera ser arrancada de allí por una fuerza maligna.

Le había pedido a Gohan que le explicase por qué las niñas eran tan frágiles, y cuál era la razón de que se sintiera tan mal, si con Trunks era mucho más rudo y eso no afectaba la relación de ambos. Su hermano mayor le había puesto una mano en la cabeza y se había arrodillado para quedar a su altura, cuando le dijo que algún día lo entendería, pero que por el momento, fuera más cuidadoso con Marron y con todas las niñas en general. Eso no había mitigado su tristeza ni su confusión, en absoluto. Por suerte, Videl había oído la conversación y le había dado algunos consejos. Poco después terminó reconciliándose con la niña por medio de pequeños gestos, como una flor silvestre, algún dulce, una sonrisa al saludarla, y jamás había vuelto a ganar en un juego contra ella, ya fuera en una carrera por conseguir quitarle un globo, en un juego de cartas, o en una pulseada.

Al ir creciendo, las reuniones en Kame House se habían convertido en algo que lo ponía nervioso. Ver a la hija de Krillin volverse una señorita aún más delicada y hermosa, le había empezado a dar una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, le quitaba el hambre. Ella hablaba poco, siempre había sido igual, pero ahora era más difícil acercársele. Ya no era tan simple como arrojarle un globo rojo y decirle que corriera para no dejar que se lo quitaran. De no haber sido por la soltura de Trunks, jamás hubiera vuelto a hablar en confianza con ella. Ya que los tres eran más o menos de la misma edad, se aislaban de los adultos para fumar a escondidas, beber alcohol o jugar a las cartas. Bueno, ellos eran quienes hacían todas esas cosas, ella sólo los miraba y reía con sus ocurrencias.

Los años habían seguido pasando, y ellos ya habían llegado a esa etapa en la que terminan los juegos y comienzan las verdaderas responsabilidades. Convertirse en adulto no era tarea fácil, pero allí estaban los tres, tan distintos a sus padres y al resto de los de su entorno. Siempre habían coincidido en algo: querían llevar vidas normales, propias de la gente de su edad en tiempos de paz, y eso los había transformado en los extraños del grupo que conformaban los guerreros z. Habían terminado por unirse aún más a causa de eso.

Los tres habían estudiado en la misma universidad y aunque cursaban diferentes carreras, vivir en los dormitorios del campus les había permitido pasar más tiempo juntos. Los tres habían pasado noches enteras estudiando para sus respectivos exámenes en la habitación que los dos chicos compartían en la residencia del campus. En esas ocasiones solían distraerse, hablar de tonterías y comer comida chatarra hasta hartarse, por lo que no absorbían demasiados conocimientos y luego tenían que leer sus libros en solitario. Pero eso no impidió que las reuniones se repitieran hasta que ambos chicos terminaron su período de tiempo allí. Fue en una de esas noches, mientras observaba a su amiga dormir con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre los libros esparcidos en el suelo, que el hijo menor de Goku se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado. No fue capaz de pegar un ojo esa vez, y en el examen del día siguiente le fue pésimo, pero no dijo una palabra a nadie sobre el tema. Y el resto tampoco pareció notarlo, ya que las cosas siguieron su curso normal. Desde entonces, se había puesto el firme propósito de declarársele, pero pasaron los días, los meses, incluso los años, y él no había podido dar un paso en esa dirección.

Cada uno había ido recibiendo su título, abandonando el campus y las noches de estudio para integrarse al mundo de los adultos. Y Goten ni siquiera le había hablado a Trunks acerca de lo que sentía por la amiga de ambos. Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de la niña que corría para alejarse de él y se refugiaba detrás de Dieciocho, temblando como una hoja, le había impedido acercarse a ella de la forma en que quería hacerlo. Ni siquiera había regresado a visitarla al campus de la universidad, luego de recibirse. Se había empeñado en salir con otras chicas, incluso había llegado a estar enamorado por un tiempo de Pares, una muchacha dulce e inocente al extremo. Pero un día, una broma sin malas intenciones por parte del joven de cabello violeta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—¡Vaya, Goten, te felicito! Has encontrado a una chica aún más distraída que tú —dijo el hijo de Vegeta entre risas mientras compartían una cerveza en un bar—. Es bonita, amable e inocente, pero le falta algo. Un _nosequé_.

—Bueno, mejor entonces. Me tiene que gustar a mí, no a ti.

—Sí… ¿Cómo decirlo? No me malinterpretes, no es que Pares no me agrade, pero parece una versión muy extrema de Marron. Prefiero a la original, tiene más gracia.

La observación que su amigo le había hecho en chiste, no le pareció graciosa en lo absoluto, y sólo la dejó pasar como un comentario de mal gusto. Aunque, desde ese momento, había comenzado a tener sueños extraños en los que ambas muchachas se convertían en una y lo llamaban, extendiéndole la mano. Solía despertarse en el instante en que extendía la suya para tocarlas. Al poco tiempo, la relación con la de pelo castaño había terminado, debido a que el entusiasmo inicial se había esfumado muy rápido y las diferencias entre ambos eran demasiado grandes. Entonces, en sus sueños la única que lo seguía llamando era la rubia, pero él seguía sin llegar a alcanzar su mano.

Esa mañana, con la entrega de diplomas de Marron se terminaba del todo esa etapa de sus vidas. Terminarían de alejarse definitivamente, ya que los tres tendrían actividades diferentes. Al ingresar a las instalaciones de la universidad, Goten había sentido una enorme nostalgia, y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esos tiempos en los que sólo eran ellos tres. Era lamentable, pero nada duraba para siempre, y cada uno recorrería un camino distinto. Él y Trunks ya lo estaban haciendo.

La ventaja que tenía su relación con el hijo de Vegeta, era que su amistad era mucho más profunda y ambos sabían que aunque no se viesen todos los días, seguirían encontrándose de vez en cuando para ponerse al día con las borracheras, los juegos de cartas y los chistes. En cambio, con la rubia no pasaba lo mismo. Trunks había logrado ser más cercano a ella, había una sensación de intimidad mucho más marcada entre ellos, y se notaba de sólo mirarlos. Tal vez era que se parecían en algunas cosas, los dos eran más serios y compartían algunos puntos de vista, pero él se había encontrado con una especie de muro invisible frente a la muchacha, que no lo dejaba acercársele del todo. A lo mejor a ella le había quedado una mala impresión de él, desde esas épocas en las que él encontraba divertido molestarla. No estaba muy seguro. Pero la única excusa para estar con ella había sido Trunks, y como el hijo de Bulma había sido el primero en recibirse, la amistad con la chica se había enfriado un poco, para terminar de distanciarse completamente cuando a él le tocó el turno de abandonar el campus.

La razón de su desesperación por llegar hasta allí era lisa y llanamente la culpa. Se sentía mal por haber dejado que su frustración por no poder hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a la muchacha, hubiese arruinado la amistad entre ellos. Quería arreglar la situación, por lo que se había propuesto intentar otro acercamiento, esta vez como un adulto. Deseaba ser su amigo, nada más que eso.

* * *

El acto había comenzado, y el rector de la universidad estaba dando su discurso. Goten siguió en la luna. Recordó lo triste que se había sentido en su propia ceremonia de entrega de diplomas. Hubiese querido quedarse en su época de estudiante para siempre. Era estúpido pensarlo así, pero era lo que sentía. Cuando comenzaron a llamar a cada alumno para que recibiera de mano de la autoridad de la institución su título, el hijo menor de Goku sintió la ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga. Cuando la llamaron, entre los primeros asientos la vio ponerse de pie, de espaldas a él. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, debajo del birrete negro, y se veía más dorado que nunca, tal vez por el contraste con la túnica de color oscuro. El resto del mundo dejó de existir para él, y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, junto con una revelación. Seguía teniendo esos sentimientos egoístas, esas ganas inmensas de llevársela de allí, de obligarla a que sólo lo mirase a él, aún si tenía que llevársela a otro planeta para eso. Con Pares nunca le había pasado eso, nunca se había vuelto tan obsesivo, tan necesitado.

La rubia recibió su diploma, estrechó las manos de los profesores en el estrado y bajó para volver a ubicarse en su asiento hasta que la ceremonia finalizara. Y en su regreso hacia allí, él vio su rostro. Se veía igual a la última vez que se habían encontrado, durante una reunión en Capsule Corp poco después de que él se había recibido. De pronto, el joven Son sintió que había regresado en el tiempo. Volvía a retorcerse de deseo, a morir en silencio por un mínimo gesto de ella. Había caído otra vez en el vértigo de ascender al paraíso con una sonrisa de su amada, para sumergirse al segundo siguiente en el peor de los infiernos al notar que ella no era suya. Había llegado, incluso, a detestar a Trunks por compartir con ella una complicidad tan distinta a la que él podría llegar a aspirar.

Pero la culpa había sido suya, suya y de nadie más, por no haber dado un paso cuando el mayor de los tres había desaparecido de la vida académica. ¡El hijo menor de Goku se había sentido tan molesto consigo mismo! Todo lo que había estado esperando era que su amigo estuviera fuera de la ecuación para acercarse a la rubia, ya que se había convencido de que él era la razón por la cual era difícil declarársele. Pero al verse solo, el saiyajin se había sentido más tímido e impotente que nunca. El otro siempre había sido su incentivo, su razón para estar alegre, su compañero de travesuras, su cómplice en las bromas. Sin Trunks, lo único que quedaba era un Goten tímido y despistado y una Marron nerviosa y sin mucho para decir. Sin darse cuenta, se le pasó el último año que le quedaba en la facultad, y él también había tenido que retirarse. Todo se había terminado entonces.

Había vuelto a reunirse seguido con el chico de cabello violeta, a salir en búsqueda de diversión como cuando eran sólo ellos dos. Y había podido sepultar a esa parte de él que lo avergonzaba tanto. Trunks era su mejor amigo, su hermano por elección, ¿cómo podía haberse alegrado de que estuviera lejos de ellos? No tenía la culpa de que él hubiese sido un cobarde. Por eso, enterró todo aquello y decidió dejar que las cosas con la rubia terminaran de enfriarse. Sabía que ella y su amigo seguían hablando, pero para él las cosas estaban mejor así.

Luego, había obtenido un puesto en la Capsule Corp, para desempeñarse en la sección de legales, y por fin ejercería la profesión que había estudiado con tanto empeño para ganarse un lugar propio entre la extraña colección de logros que ostentaban sus familiares. Debía reconocerlo, había mucho de inercia en las decisiones que había tomado en ese sentido, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a sentir una emoción parecida a la que tenía cuando llevaba a cabo alguna travesura con su amigo. Sólo que, como profesional, ahora él debía pensar y actuar por sí mismo. Y allí estaba, convertido finalmente en un adulto, pero temblando por la necesidad de acercarse a la niña de Kame House. Si no se controlaba, volvería a tener esos horribles celos de su amigo.

Los aplausos indicaron que el acto había llegado a su fin, y los estudiantes salieron en fila hacia el exterior del salón, seguidos del resto. Siguió a Trunks hacia la salida y se encontró con que todos saltaban y cantaban, para luego terminar arrojando los birretes al aire, en un festejo que ya casi era tradición entre los estudiantes.

Goten vio a Marron reír y abrazarse a unas compañeras, para luego correr hacia su familia. Besó con ternura a su padre, a su madre y al resto de los que había asistido para acompañarla en ese día, incluyéndolo. Cuando ella, colorada de felicidad y despeinada por los festejos, lo había saludado, él sólo había podido responder con una sonrisa nerviosa. La tensión se disipó cuando Trunks apareció por detrás de la muchacha, con expresión burlona, y le llenó la cabeza de papel de confeti que sacó de sus bolsillos. Ella primero se asustó y pegó un grito, luego, entre risas había festejado el chiste. Después, la llegada de su tío Diecisiete había interrumpido la celebración.

El hermano de Dieciocho había logrado acercarse a la familia de Krillin, de alguna manera que nadie comprendía del todo. Lo único que todos sabían era que la muchacha se había convertido en el punto débil de Diecisiete. Él no había cambiado en nada su manera de ser, ni su desagrado hacia la forma en que se había asentado su hermana, o hacia los guerreros z, pero se las había arreglado para estar cerca de Marron. No abandonaba por nada del mundo su aislamiento en el bosque, excepto para ir a visitarla o estar presente en ocasiones como aquella. Y el resto observaba esa relación tío—sobrina con la misma sorpresa silenciosa con la que eran testigos del afecto sin disimulo por parte de Vegeta hacia su hija menor.

Goten la vio correr hacia el androide, colgarse de su cuello riendo como una niña pequeña, y con una exhalación se entregó a lo inevitable. Para él, era perfectamente natural que ella hubiese logrado un acercamiento con ese sujeto de fría expresión, al que no había conocido en su época de villano pero del que había escuchado la historia. Si había algo parecido a un corazón detrás de esa coraza de despreocupación y permanente aburrimiento, con una sonrisa ella podía conmoverlo. Imaginó a la rubia capaz de conmover a cualquiera, y cuando había dado su opinión al respecto en una conversación sobre el tema frente a su hermano y a Videl, ambos habían sonreído de una manera algo extraña. Lo mejor era no volver a decir nada sobre eso. Se había dado cuenta de que era malísimo para disimular, a diferencia de Trunks. ¡Claro que entendía lo que le había ocurrido al antiguo rival de su padre cuando se había encontrado con la pequeña Marron!

Inspiró hondo y caminó junto a su amigo con las manos en los bolsillos, taciturno, mientras todos se dirigían hacia la salida del lugar. No había mucho que pudiera hacer a esas alturas, sólo admitir que seguía obsesionado con la muchacha, y rogar para que sus pensamientos no terminaran derrapando hasta el límite de la depresión o de los celos enfermizos otra vez. Sólo debía expresarse, quitarse ese peso de encima, y seguir su camino. Lejos. Bien lejos de ella.

* * *

—¿En Capsule Corp? —preguntó, luchando por no atragantarse con el pastel.

—Sí —confirmó Trunks—. Marron va a entrar en el área de recursos humanos, que es en la que se ha especializado —Y se dirigió a la rubia a su lado, para incluirla en la conversación—, ¿verdad?

Se encontraban en medio de la celebración en Kame House por el logro de la muchacha. La reunión había incluido a todos los que asistieron a la ceremonia de graduación esa mañana, y constaba de un almuerzo y un brindis. Como era su costumbre desde pequeños, los tres se habían aislado de los mayores, haciendo un mundo aparte, su propia celebración independiente. Como la rubia era la festejada, debía alternar entre los mayores y sus dos amigos, pero pronto la balanza se inclinó hacia el lado en que siempre lo hacía. Otra vez estaban los tres en su propio universo. Trunks reía, hacía bromas e invitaba con cada diálogo a participar a la rubia. Ella estaba entre los dos, con un vestidito blanco de material etéreo, un pequeño chaleco de jean y sus acostumbradas dos coletas en el pelo. No paraba de hablar, hacía movimientos exagerados con las manos para acompañar lo que decía y un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas y la nariz. El mayor de los dos la había obligado a beber cerveza, ya que era una ocasión especial, y el efecto comenzaba a notarse. Era adorable. Y Goten, a su lado, tenía las pulsaciones a mil.

—Es cierto —respondió la chica—. Y ya que algunos de los profesionales de la empresa me dieron información valiosa para mi tesis, creo que será muy agradable trabajar con ellos. Son gente muy amable. Espero poder estar a la altura.

Goten sabía que ambos amigos habían seguido en contacto, pero no tenía idea de que ella hubiera hecho su tesis en Capsule Corp. Se sintió celoso por un instante, luego del cual desechó la sensación con un crujir de dedos, antes de tomar su vaso y llenarlo de cerveza otra vez.

—Claro que sí, tonta. Por supuesto que estarás a la altura. Fue la jefa de esa área la que me hizo la sugerencia, aunque no lo creas. Por más que yo sea el jefe, Capsule Corp no contrata gente que no sea apta. Si no, nos iríamos al caño, imagínate —comentó, con la boca llena de pastel—. ¿Qué dices, Goten? ¡Seremos otra vez los tres!

—Tú eres el CEO, Trunks —respondió él, sin un asomo de alegría, y apuró el contenido del vaso—. Tu oficina está en el último piso del rascacielos de la empresa, yo estoy en legales, y ella estará en recursos humanos. Entre nosotros dos habrá como diez pisos de diferencia, sin contarte a ti, que serás el más ocupado y lejano de los tres.

Silencio. El ruido de la música que había puesto Krillin les llegó como algo lejano, ajeno.

—Aguafiestas —respondió el de cabello lila, con un mohín—. No me tientes, porque soy capaz de trasladarlos a todos al último piso. Aunque no tenga espacio para tanta gente y los dos tengan que sentarse en mis rodillas.

Ella sonrió, y bebió de su cerveza, sin decir nada. Goten sintió un enorme vacío en el pecho. ¿Por qué estaba colorada? ¿Sólo podía reír de las bromas de él? ¿Por qué ella se sonrojaba cada vez que ellos estaban cerca? Podía jurar que incluso evitaba mirarlo, pero sólo a él. ¿Por qué Marron podía sonreírle de frente a Trunks, podía hablar tranquilamente con Trunks, podía mantener un secreto con Trunks y con él no? ¿Por qué con él no? Miró su vaso vacío, y respiró hondo. Las mujeres realmente eran un misterio para él, en eso la cuestión no había cambiado desde que él era un niño.

En un momento se distrajo eligiendo entre los dulces que estaban sobre la mesa, y al volverse hacia sus amigos sorprendió in fraganti a Trunks y Marron haciéndose gestos desesperados, parecían cómplices de algo. Miró a uno, después al otro, boquiabierto. Ambos cambiaron la cara y mientras el hijo de Bulma se puso a hablar sin parar, ella desvió la mirada, notoriamente nerviosa. Estaba colorada. Goten no fue capaz de seguir el ritmo de la conversación de su amigo, había caído en la cuenta de algo. Entre ellos estaba pasando _algo_.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Era tan obvio! Pero había estado tan concentrado en sus celos hacia la cercanía que había entre ellos, que no había notado lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Ella siempre estaba con ellos cuando llegaban a Kame House o durante la época de la facultad, pero no había mucha interacción más que con el chico de cabello violeta. Solía ponerse tímida frente a ellos y hacía enormes esfuerzos por seguirles el ritmo en cada travesura. ¿Nadie más que él lo notaba? ¿Nadie más que él notaba el rojo en sus mejillas, el tartamudeo que la invadía?

De pronto se indignó. ¿Todos esos años torturándose, muriendo de amor, temiendo decir o hacer algo que arruinara la amistad de los tres, y ellos ni siquiera le habían confesado algo tan importante? Estaba furioso. Tomó impulso y abrió la boca para decir lo que había estado guardándose, cuando sonó el móvil de Trunks.

—Ah, disculpen. Es Alicia —dijo, y se apartó para recibir la llamada de su secretaria.

Goten lo vio irse hacia una parte más apartada de la playa para hablar, y al volverse hacia Marron, notó que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad, por encima de su vaso, mientras bebía. Le clavó los ojos con intensidad, esperando que ella le dijera algo, que le hiciera una mínima confesión, algo que abriera el círculo para que él estuviera al mismo nivel de ellos. Y la rubia se ruborizó tanto al apartar la vista, que el saiyajin hubiera cedido al impulso de zamarrearla para que le dijera la verdad, si no hubiera sido porque el tercero del grupo regresó justo a tiempo.

—Ha surgido un asunto urgente —explicó Trunks—. Lo siento, debo irme o tendré graves problemas luego.

El hijo de Goku fue testigo de cómo el rostro de la joven cambió al oír aquello, para pasar a demostrar cierta tensión. No estaba contenta con que él se fuera, en absoluto. Entonces, Goten decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

—Aprovecho para retirarme también. Tengo que regresar a la oficina y hacer algunas horas extra —agregó desganado—. Te agradezco por todo, ha sido muy agradable reunirnos de nuevo.

No se molestó en decir lo último con mucho entusiasmo, y se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito. Otra vez, ese amor inmenso que sentía por Marron se hacía notar, rebelándose a seguir encerrado, descomponiéndose dentro suyo y sacando lo peor de él. No se estaba comportando como siempre, no era él mismo. Parecía un niño caprichoso, haciendo un berrinche por no conseguir el juguete que deseaba.

Con una sonrisa resignada, ella los saludó y los vio levantar el vuelo. No quitó la vista del cielo, aún mucho después de que ellos ya hubiesen desaparecido de su campo de visión.

* * *

Ambos ya llevaban un rato volando, pero no habían dicho una sola palabra. Trunks miró a su amigo, algo preocupado.

—Te noté extraño hoy. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Nada que no arregle un segundo almuerzo en la cafetería de la Corporación.

El de cabello violeta sonrió, enternecido. Sabía que su amigo tenía la manía de arreglar los problemas devorando comida al estilo saiyajin.

—Como sea, te contaré algo que te animará. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema que debo correr a solucionar?

—No —dijo, comenzando a sentirse algo mejor. Si Marron no estaba en medio, ellos sólo eran dos buenos amigos—. Y si comienzas con esas charlas sobre tus problemas con los dinosaurios que tienes por jefes de área en la empresa, juro que me pondré a cantar la misma canción que Piccolo en el cumpleaños de tu madre donde apareció Bills. Me la sé de memoria, así que no me pongas a prueba.

—Te equivocas, tonto. No es eso —replicó burlón el otro—. ¿Recuerdas a la pelirroja de legales que es tu vecina de escritorio? —Y como si la referencia no fuera suficiente, el hijo de Vegeta hizo una seña contundente con ambas manos frente a su torso—. La de las…

—Sí, no hay manera de confundirla. _La mujer de las bubis_ —recordó, usando el apodo que ambos le habían puesto al verla contornearse por los pasillos del edificio.

—Bueno, al parecer ha tenido problemas con una compañera y se fue a las manos con ella, por lo que su supervisor la ha suspendido. Ahora corren rumores de que las van a despedir a ambas, lo cual obviamente es una mentira, y la tonta está en la puerta de mi oficina exigiendo verme a los gritos y amenazando con denunciarme por acoso sexual si la despiden.

—Un momento —lo interrumpió—, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con eso? ¿Y por qué demonios te podría denunciar por aco…? —Entonces lo comprendió del todo—. Oh, por Dende. ¿Te acostaste con una empleada?

—Ya lo sé, es lo más estúpido que he hecho, y si mi madre se entera de que pongo en peligro el nombre de la familia por un par de tetas…

Goten terminó de irritarse al imaginar a la paciente Alicia, una mujer que tenía la edad y el carácter de Bulma, como el único obstáculo que impedía que _la mujer de las bubis_ se lanzara a la oficina del CEO para destrozarlo todo.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Hemos abandonado la fiesta de Marron por algo como eso?

—Vamos, si no es una tontería. Sí es algo importante, solo que no me pareció bien decírselo a nuestra amiga. La prensa saldrá a decir que el CEO de Capsule Corp es un desastre con las mujeres…

—¿Y no lo eres?

—Claro que sí, idiota. Soy un inútil que no sabe elegir, pero tampoco quiero que todo el mundo se entere de eso.

El hijo menor de Goku seguía molesto. ¿No le bastaba tener algo con la chica de sus sueños, que también tenía que meterse con su vecina de escritorio?

—¿Y Marron?

—¿Qué? Ya le dije que la recompensaría. Además, ella sabe sobre _la mujer de las bubis_. Me dijo que algo así podía ocurrir. Ella, tan tierna e inocente, intuyó lo que esa loca podía llegar a hacer, ¿no es increíble? No quiero que sepa que me marché de su fiesta por algo que pude haber evitado siguiendo un simple consejo suyo. Soy un pésimo amigo.

En ese instante, el otro se dio cuenta de que Trunks no tenía idea de los sentimientos de su amiga. La complicidad de él era sincera, sí, avasallante, claro que sí. Todo en él lo era. Pero no estaba ni enterado de lo que parecía provocar en la rubia. ¡Qué indignación, ni siquiera lo notaba! Entonces, ¿qué eran esas señas que había visto en la fiesta entre esos dos? ¿Qué escondían? Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, peor se sentía. Lo mejor era apartar todo eso de su cabeza.

Hicieron el resto del camino hacia la compañía en silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema.

Goten ya lo había decidido: se alejaría. No se metería en el camino de esos dos. A lo mejor, Marron era lo que su amigo necesitaba, una muchacha dulce y sincera, con la que se sintiera completo, satisfecho. Él sabía que el hijo de Vegeta tenía problemas en la elección de una pareja, parecía ser un imán para las relaciones inconvenientes. Si la rubia lo quería de verdad, podía ser lo mejor que le ocurriera en la vida. Lo más sensato era hacerse a un lado, como hasta ese momento, para dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Y en el caso de que el CEO jamás se diese cuenta de lo que la muchacha sentía, él tampoco iba a quedarse allí, viéndola morir de amor por otro.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, allí estaban otra vez, frente a frente. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que encontrársela, si trabajaban a diez pisos de distancia, en el edificio más atestado de gente de toda la Capital del Oeste?

—¿Me llamaron? —dijo, tratando de parecer serio.

La rubia estaba de pie, en medio de la enorme oficina repleta de escritorios de la sección de Recursos Humanos. Realmente se veía preciosa en el uniforme de la empresa, consistente en pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color, con una pequeña chaqueta azul que llevaba el logo de la empresa sobre una de las mangas. Y a él lo invadió una nube de mariposas en el estómago. No pudo evitar levantar la mano con timidez, y sonreír como idiota. Un momento, la joven no estaba sola. Todos los que trabajaban en esa sala se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una de las computadoras, y al oírlo entrar se dieron vuelta a mirarlo.

Lo habían citado con carácter urgente. Pensó en no aparecer, ya que sabía que ése sería el primer día de trabajo de Marron en Capsule Corp, pero debía ser profesional. Era hora de madurar por completo. Por lo tanto, hizo de tripas corazón y tomó el ascensor hacia allí con su mejor cara de póquer. Cuando se acercó hacia el grupo y se dio cuenta de lo que todos estaban mirando, quiso salir corriendo de allí.

En la computadora de uno de los empleados se reproducía una y otra vez un video casero, tomado con un teléfono celular, que a esas alturas ya se había vuelto viral. En él se mostraba la imagen de un sujeto muy parecido a él, que levantaba vuelo a toda velocidad desde una estación de servicio. En total, sólo duraba un par de segundos, por lo que se le había hecho una edición para que pudiera apreciarse en cámara lenta. Incluso, la apariencia del protagonista de la grabación era algo difusa, debido a la enorme rapidez con la que había desaparecido de entre los surtidores de combustible, luego de encapsular su vehículo. Los comentarios de los usuarios de internet se dividían entre la incredulidad absoluta sobre el fenómeno, y la afirmación de que había una nueva especie de seres sobrenaturales viviendo en el planeta. Comenzaba a hablarse de los _seres de luz_ que habían llegado a darle mensajes de paz y amor a la humanidad. Las risotadas de algunos de los guerreros z frente a la situación no habían puesto tan mal a Goten como el gesto de infinita compasión que Marron le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

—Buenas tardes, Son —dijo el supervisor de aquella área—. Ven aquí y dinos si no crees que el tipo del video se parece demasiado a ti.

—¿Para eso me llamaron? —balbuceó, confundido—. Ah, yo…

—¡Si se ve igual! —intervino alguien—. Es el mismo peinado, y está de espaldas, lo sé, pero juro que es él.

—Dinos, ¿cuál es el secreto? —lo increpó otro—. ¿Nos enseñarás a todos a volar?

—Muchachos, ése video es trucado —se defendió, con la sonrisa más inocente que tenía en el arsenal—. Es una broma para conseguir popularidad en la web, hecha por algún tonto con mucho tiempo libre…

—Pero si es así, entonces tú le serviste de modelo —insistió el jefe de sección, entre risas—. Porque eres igualito.

A esas alturas, el saiyajin ya no supo cómo seguir. Si decía que había estado en esa estación de servicio pocos días atrás y que era posible que alguien lo hubiese filmado sin su consentimiento, lo acosarían con esa broma por el resto de su tiempo en la empresa. Quedaría con el estigma de ser _el ser de luz_, el _supuesto hombre volador_, y otros nombres que imaginaba que serían mucho más ingeniosos y grotescos. A punto de desestimar todo con un movimiento de su mano, para salir de allí con aire ofendido, escuchó la voz de Marron que trataba de abrirse paso entre las risotadas del resto.

—Yo creo que no es tan parecido —expresó ella con timidez—. Si se fijan, el del video es un poco más alto. Además, Goten se ve más delgado —prosiguió, al notar que todos le prestaban atención—. ¿No les parece?

El hijo de Goku se quedó helado, con las palabras de la chica haciendo eco en su cabeza. _Delgado… Delgado… Delgado…_

—Sí, puede ser —reconoció el supervisor—. Pero nos arruinaste la broma del día, Marron. Haré que me acompañes a casa y me libres de los regaños de mi esposa, eres buena defensora.

Los empleados por fin se dispersaron, volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo y la rubia le sonrió con dulzura antes de dirigirse a su escritorio. Él no supo si sentirse menospreciado con la comparación que había hecho de su físico, o agradecido con ella por salvarlo de ese lío. Por las dudas, no le respondió. Sólo se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo, y se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, el hijo menor de Goku se encontraba en su oficina en el área de legales de la Capsule Corp, tan concentrado en la enésima lectura de un contrato que debía corregir, que no notó el sonido de unos tacones acercándose sobre el suelo alfombrado. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la forma en que podía llegar a interpretarse el uso de cierto término en el documento, y mientras se decidía a cambiarlo por otro que fuese menos ambiguo, una mano se posó en su hombro derecho y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡Te atrapé! —se escuchó una voz divertida, detrás de él.

Cuando se giró en su sillón del escritorio para enfrentar a quien lo había sorprendido, se quedó sin palabras por un instante. ¡Era _la mujer de las bubis_!

—¡Beryl, qué sorpresa! —alcanzó a exclamar, con una sonrisa nerviosa y evitando la visión directa del explosivo escote de su compañera de escritorio—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí. Sólo quería decirte que no hay rencores contigo por lo que pasó con Trunks. Incluso, ya hablé con él. Hemos decidido terminar el asunto como adultos.

—Me lo comentó —respondió el saiyajin, mientras se ponía de pie para facilitar el proceso de mirarla a los ojos—. Y me alegra mucho por ambos, ya que sería muy difícil para ustedes estar en un ambiente de trabajo lleno de tensiones.

—Sé que me porté muy mal ese día, y les interrumpí una reunión importante. Quería pedirte disculpas a ti también por eso.

—Ah… No te preocupes —murmuró apenado, y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza—. De todas maneras, me diste una excusa para salir del lugar, así que supongo que indirectamente me hiciste un favor.

—¿En serio? No pareces muy contento mientras lo dices —expresó la muchacha con una risita—. ¿Qué te parece si te doy una compensación? —agregó, y se sentó de costado sobre el escritorio del saiyajin—. Te invito a almorzar por las siguientes dos semanas. Podrás comer todo lo que desees, yo pagaré. Podemos ir a un lugar que queda cerca de aquí, es un restaurante muy bonito, y como es bastante caro no creo que sea muy popular entre los empleados. Seríamos sólo nosotros dos, sin nadie haciendo bromas sobre tu parecido con el tipo volador del video.

—¡No puedo dejar que pagues mi comida! —casi gritó él, con inocencia. Aún no entendía hacia dónde iba la conversación, pero acababa de darle el pie perfecto a su interlocutora para lo que realmente deseaba decir.

—Por mí encantada de hacerlo. Pero si lo deseas, podemos hacer intercambio de favores —deslizó, con un guiño travieso al final—. Yo pago la comida, tú _el postre_.

Al entender el mensaje, lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza al pobre Goten fue un pensamiento elevado al cielo, en forma de plegaria desesperada. _¡Qué no me sangre la nariz! ¡Que no me sangre la nariz! ¡Qué no me sangre la nariz! ¡Qué no me…!_

—¿Cuento contigo a partir de mañana? —preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba del lugar que había usado en el mueble para sentarse, y se acomodaba la ajustada camiseta del uniforme de la empresa, convenientemente de un talle menor al que debía.

El saiyajin tragó saliva, colorado. ¡Estaba flirteando con él! Bueno, era bastante obvio lo que estaba intentando hacer al acercársele. Esperaba molestar a su ex, ponerlo celoso o algo por el estilo, lo cual no funcionaría debido a que el joven de cabello violeta ya no estaba interesado en ella. Pero no era tan mala idea el aceptar la provocación y entrar en el juego por una vez, al menos. Beryl era algo peligrosa, eso era cierto, pero también podía ser la ayuda que necesitaba para olvidar la presencia de su amor imposible en ese edificio. Además, le serviría de distracción a la mujer, y dejaría el camino libre por el tiempo suficiente para que su amigo hiciera algún avance en su relación con la rubia. Era doloroso, pero prefería a Marron con Trunks antes que con cualquiera de los estúpidos de su oficina.

Estaba por contestarle que sí a Beryl, cuando un ruido bastante molesto les llamó la atención a ambos y los hizo correr del otro lado del pasillo. En la oficina de la mujer se encontraba Marron, temblando y al borde del llanto, en medio de un montón de papeles desordenados en el suelo.

—Lo… Lo siento —balbuceó—. Yo… Iba pasando y golpeé sin querer una pila de cápsulas archivadoras… al caer se abrieron…

—¡Mis proyectos para la reunión trimestral del jefe! —exclamó la mujer de las bubis, con desolación.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, de verdad… —no dejó de repetir la hija de Krillin, mientras levantaba del suelo los papeles y los ordenaba con manos nerviosas.

De repente, Goten se había olvidado del resto del mundo y había corrido a ayudarla. Al ver la escena, la pelirroja se les sumó con gesto de cansancio.

—No te preocupes, yo fui la descuidada por dejarlas ahí. Ya verás que en un segundo acomodaremos esto —Y el saiyajin que estaba a su lado no le prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que la muchacha había comenzado a hipar de forma muy graciosa—. ¡No llores, me pones histérica!

El hijo de Goku ya no podría pensar en bubis por el resto del día, sino que sería perseguido por el llanto de la muchacha que no había tenido el valor de estrechar en sus brazos. Ahhh… se veía adorable. No sería nada fácil sacársela de la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya era media mañana cuando Goten recibió un e-mail de Trunks diciéndole que fuera con Marron a su oficina en la hora del almuerzo. De inmediato, le contestó que lo lamentaba mucho, pero no estaba disponible. Le explicó que había quedado con alguien para comer. No le dijo con quién. Esperaría para decírselo en persona.

Parecía que el presidente de Capsule Corp estaba con tiempo para leer mensajes, porque a los pocos minutos llegó otra respuesta a la casilla de correo del joven Son. Le pedía con insistencia que fuera a comer con él. Que lo hiciera por los viejos tiempos, ya que ese día él se aburriría mucho allí arriba, solo y sin ninguna reunión importante. Goten rió por lo bajo al leer semejante cosa, y le contestó que si tenía tiempo de aburrirse y ser el CEO, muy bien. Pero él comenzaría a buscar otro trabajo, porque aquello se caería a pedazos.

Al enviar el mensaje, se acomodó en su sillón frente a la computadora. Comenzaba a ser divertido esperar los e-mails. Mientras pasaban los minutos y él evaluaba la posibilidad de ir a buscar un café a la máquina del pasillo, se preguntó si alguien vería la clase de correo que intercambiaba con el jefe. ¡Qué pregunta! Seguro que sí lo verían, ésa cuenta de correo electrónico era de la compañía y podían darle una advertencia de no utilizarla con fines personales. Pero entonces tendrían que amonestar a Trunks por usarla de esa manera en primer lugar, y no creía que eso fuese posible.

La alerta de mail entrante lo hizo volverse rápido con la taza humeante desde la cafetera en el otro rincón de aquella planta. Intercalando su mensaje con emoticones gigantescos, cosa increíble para el jefe de una de las empresas más poderosas del planeta, Trunks le decía que no fuera idiota, que dejara de hacerse rogar y fuera a comer con ellos. Agregó que Marron se pondría triste si él no estaba allí, ya que ella había sido la de la idea.

—Claro —pensó en voz alta el hijo de Goku—, si lo que desea es acercarse más a ti, pedazo de estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta?

Y le costó tipear la respuesta, pero le dijo que mejor lo dejaba para otro día. Que comieran ellos dos solos por esa vez. Y si lo que deseaba la rubia era disculparse por el lío en la oficina de Beryl, ya estaba perdonada. Apretó con mala cara el botón de enviar en la pantalla y se dispuso a seguir con sus obligaciones. No iba a volver a abrir otro mail de Trunks ese día.

En ese momento, sonó su interno de la oficina.

—No sé qué te pasa, tonto —sonó la voz de su amigo en su oído al levantar el tubo—, pero se trata de una orden, no de un pedido.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó el menor, con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Realmente debía ser grande el aburrimiento del saiyajin ese día, para ponerse a molestar de esa forma.

—¡Y sí, tengo tiempo para hacer esto y ser el jefe! —agregó el otro, a la defensiva y sin saber que acababa de leerle el pensamiento—. No me importa que vayas a salir con _la mujer de las bubis_, pero esto es una reunión de amigos y Marron quiere hablar contigo —prosiguió, y dejó al empleado sin palabras—. Así que vas a venir, y que no se te ocurra olvidarlo, porque haré que te den trabajo extra por todo el mes. No volverás a tu casa hasta que se haga de noche —remató, antes de cortar la llamada tan súbitamente como la había empezado.

Goten suspiró resignado al poner el tubo del teléfono en su lugar otra vez, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse luego. ¡Marron había pedido a Trunks ese almuerzo para disculparse con él! Era adorable. Tanto, que no le importaba que hubiese escuchado lo que hablaba con Beryl y se lo contara al CEO. ¡Iba a almorzar con ella! Y con su amigo también, cierto. Pero ella estaría a su lado. Mirando al hijo de Vegeta, suspirando por él, sonrojándose por él…

Oh… qué espantoso, la comida seguro le caería como una piedra ese día.

* * *

Apenas tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Beryl que no podría ir a almorzar con ella, porque de inmediato apareció Marron frente a su oficina. No podía acostumbrarse aún a tenerla tan cerca, todo el tiempo. Se ponía ansioso, deseaba verla pasar por allí más seguido, y eso no era bueno. Pero ese día ella era la que había pedido hablar con él, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad y haría de cuenta que Trunks no le había dicho nada por teléfono esa mañana. Se haría el tonto, era mejor que ella se acercara y le dijera qué era lo que deseaba conversar con él.

En primer lugar, la muchacha pasó por el escritorio de la pelirroja, que acababa de salir a comer, y le dejó una caja con chocolates y una nota pidiéndole disculpas una vez más. El saiyajin la observó hacerlo, en silencio, y pensó que esos detalles eran los que hacían que nadie pudiese tener algo en su contra. Ni siquiera alguien de tan mal carácter como Beryl había podido enojarse con ella. Luego de eso, la rubia fue hacia él, con una pequeña caja de cápsulas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al joven Son lo invadieron otra vez las mariposas en la boca del estómago, y no eran de las que lo asaltaban cuando tenía hambre.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó, tratando de relajarse un poco. Y se pateó mentalmente. ¡Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ni que fuera la primera vez que iba a tener un almuerzo con ella.

—Son cápsulas con comida que preparé para hoy —explicó, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor juntos—. Hice bastante y será suficiente para todos, lo prometo.

—¿Hiciste tú de comer? —exclamó, contento, y entró con ella al elevador—. Vaya, será como en la época de la universidad…

Ella asintió y se ubicó de frente a la puerta, la cual se cerró y los llevó a los dos solos hacia arriba. Él se apoyó de espaldas en uno de los costados del cubículo de forma tubular, y perdió la vista en el paisaje de la ciudad que la transparencia del ascensor les permitía apreciar. De todas maneras, cincuenta pisos eran demasiado para resistirse a clavar los ojos en el cabello dorado de la chica de sus sueños. Seguía de espaldas a la pared transparente, rígida y en silencio. Parecía reacia a mirar el panorama desde lo alto, y no la culpaba. Había muchos que consideraban más adecuados los ascensores del otro lado de la planta, que eran completamente metálicos y a prueba de cualquiera que tuviera vértigo.

—¿Te sientes incómoda? Si prefieres que tomemos el otro ascensor…

—¡No, de verdad! —respondió ella, toda roja, y se dio vuelta para mirar los edificios a lo lejos, apretando la caja contenedora de cápsulas entre sus manos—. Es que estoy nerviosa. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos los tres.

El guerrero no contestó más que con una exhalación. Era más que obvio que ella estaba feliz de ir a ver a Trunks. Almorzarían juntos, con él como pretexto. Y él todo ilusionado, rechazando a una mujer que se acomodaba el escote enfrente de su cara cada vez que podía, por pensar que podía tener una oportunidad dentro del corazón de la rubia. No dejaba de ser un ingenuo. Lo peor era que estaba encerrado con ella en un espacio reducido, sin posibilidad de escape, y moría de amor, pero no podía ni siquiera darse el lujo de decírselo. Era un cobarde.

Llegaron al último piso del rascacielos de la compañía, en silencio. Al bajar del ascensor y ver a Trunks esperándolos en la puerta del despacho, sonriendo de una forma muy extraña, Goten se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

¿Por qué ponía esa cara de bobo? Parecía demasiado contento, eso sí, había que admitirlo. Y entonces se encendieron todas las alarmas dentro de su mente. No. No era posible. ¿Acaso él también quería a Marron? ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado? No le había visto semejante expresión al de cabello violeta si no se trataba de algo que le diera mucha satisfacción. Y en total, podía contar esas ocasiones con los dedos de una mano. ¡Sería que finalmente se había enamorado de su amiga! Podía tener sentido, ya que, él también había estado amando a la rubia y jamás le había dicho una palabra sobre el asunto.

De pronto, se le había abierto un agujero en el pecho y podía sentir el aire frío del corredor pasar a través de su cuerpo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Había llegado el momento en que Marron dejaría de ser una posibilidad remota en su mente, para convertirse en algo imposible. Pero él sabía que no había mejor destino para ella que estar al lado de su compañero de aventuras de toda la vida. ¿Sería eso lo que querían decirle? Era el peor amigo del mundo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para saberlo en ese momento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse. Y rápido.

—¿Saben qué? —dijo, ausente—. Creo que olvidé que tenía cosas pendientes… Mejor me voy a almorzar rápido a mi oficina así adelanto algo.

Los otros dos clavaron la mirada sobre él cuando se volvió hacia el ascensor, que ya no estaba allí. Apretó el botón, deseando que apareciera rápido.

—Goten, no —lo llamó la voz de ella, a sus espaldas. Era tímida y suave, como una caricia. Como estaba acostumbrado a oírla siempre—. No puedes irte. No me dejes aquí…

—Oye, tonto —avanzó el otro—. Si sólo será media hora, luego seguirás con lo tuyo. No pueden exigirte tanto… Además, soy el jefe, ¿lo olvidas?

El ascensor seguía sin aparecer, él tocó nervioso el botón pero tardaba demasiado en llegar. Empezó a desesperarse.

—Te quedarás con hambre, y yo aquí tengo suficiente —insistió ella, apenada de más para el gusto de él.

—Vamos, no seas caprichoso —se molestó su amigo—, si ya has llegado hasta aquí.

Él los ignoró, de espaldas y con la vista clavada en el indicador de los pisos que le faltaban al elevador para llegar hasta allí. Les estaba dando un pretexto para quedarse solos, y no lo tomaban, ¿qué estaba pasando con el sentido de la oportunidad de Trunks? Aun cuando tenía ocho años era directo para ir al grano, sabía bien lo que quería. Y él había admirado esa capacidad, desde siempre. Capacidad que le faltaba, porque de otra manera no estaría pasando un momento tan humillante. El elevador estaba a diez pisos de distancia, y se acercaba a paso de caracol.

—Lo siento, sigan ustedes. Yo vendré otro día.

—Oh, vamos, si nunca has rechazado una comida casera…

Y la voz de la muchacha, desde el pasillo, se alzó para decir algo.

—Trunks, será mejor que no insistas —la oyó titubear—. Si él no desea quedarse, entonces…

Goten sintió que se apoderaban de él unos celos horribles. ¡Por fin, pensó, alguien era sincero con respecto a lo que realmente deseaba hacer! Se llenó de enojo por oírla _a ella_ decir eso. ¿Quién lo entendía? Aún le faltaba bastante para ser la calidad de amigo que aparentaba ante los dos. No era tan noble y alegre, al menos no en esos momentos. El ascensor aún demoraría unos cinco pisos en llegar.

El colmo del ridículo llegó cuando Trunks lo tomó del brazo, con una risita.

—No te preocupes Marron, yo lo conozco y no está siendo sincero —aseguró el CEO, al tiempo que pretendía arrastrarlo hacia el interior de su despacho para terminar de una vez con la escena—. Está haciendo un berrinche. Sólo tenemos que mimarlo un poco y ya verás cómo…

Y el hijo menor de Goku no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Ya, suéltame! —gritó, y dejó a los otros dos boquiabiertos. Se sacudió la mano de su amigo y retrocedió algunos pasos—. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy dejándolos solos? ¡Y ella, venía tan contenta hasta aquí, que hasta podía leer sus pensamientos en el ascensor!

Los otros dos se miraron, sorprendidos. Al silencio bochornoso, le siguió una carcajada traviesa del CEO. La rubia se tapó la cara, coloradísima.

—¡Pero, Goten, mira lo que estás diciendo! —exclamó el de cabello lila, entre risas.

—¡Solo aprovechen y quédense solos, maldición! ¡No hagas lo que yo hice, dile todo lo que sientes antes de que aparezca otro que la merezca más! —Retrocedió hacia el pasillo, nervioso y lleno de angustia por la forma en que acababa de tratarlos—. Yo me voy de aquí, ese ascensor es traumatizante. Nos vemos.

Y no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a lo que acababa de decir, ya que empujó con el codo una de las ventanas de aquél piso para salir por allí. El viento entró repentinamente por la abertura y formó una corriente de aire con las de la oficina del CEO. Marron, aún sin salir de su asombro, tuvo que quitarse el cabello que insistía el golpear contra su cara, y Trunks lo llamó sin resultados. Saltó del alféizar y levantó vuelo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Avergonzado hasta el límite, y lleno de angustia por haber sido tan brusco con las dos personas que más amaba fuera del círculo de su familia, se alejó lo suficiente para aterrizar en el techo de otro de los edificios del complejo de la Capsule Corp. Ya estaba arrepentido, y ansioso por volver a pedirles disculpas por su comportamiento infantil, pero algo lo hizo congelarse en ese lugar. Era el mismo miedo que había estado alimentando desde el día que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a su amiga. Y ahora se le sumaba la vergüenza.

¡Maldición, acababa de confesársele a la chica de sus sueños delante de su rival, y de una forma en absoluto romántica! Tenía el corazón destrozado, la mujer de sus sueños de toda la vida amaba a otro, y ese otro era una de las personas que él más quería en ese mundo. Tal vez Trunks era el mejor adversario que podía aparecer, él no cometería los mismos errores. Él no se callaría lo que sentía por años. Él no sería un cobarde. Así que, si debía perder a su chica en manos de alguien más, era mejor que fuese su amigo el ganador. ¿Verdad?

Y se limpió las lágrimas que habían aparecido en su rostro sin avisar. Bajaría al restaurante de la empresa, comería hasta hartarse, sin importar que lo catalogaran de fenómeno. Si tomaba en cuenta lo del video del vuelo, seguro que ya tenía un cartel en la frente de _Potencial Atracción de Circo. _No le interesaba como se viera en los ojos de nadie que no fuera Marron. Y ni siquiera eso importaba ya.

Pero en ese momento, aterrizó detrás de él la misma causante de todas sus tristezas y alegrías de los últimos diez años, o tal vez más.

—¡Goten! ¡Espera! —jadeó, desesperada—. Por favor, espera. No soy tan rápida como ustedes, sólo soy una principiante.

Él la miró, sorprendido, mientras Marron se apoyaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. No sabía que ella tuviese esa habilidad. Pero tampoco era tan extraño, si al fin y al cabo, era la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho, y había crecido rodeada del maestro Roshi y las permanentes visitas de gente como los guerreros z. Ella lo miró, colorada hasta las orejas por el esfuerzo físico y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó, visiblemente incómoda, y abrió los brazos—. ¡Sé volar como ustedes! No quería mostrarlo de esta manera, pero…

—Oh, es muy bonito, pero será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste —dijo él, desganado—. Me iré a almorzar, tengo bastante hambre.

Ella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Claro que no —balbuceó él, ofendido—. ¿No ves que hay mucho viento?

Trató de limpiarse la cara con la manga azul del uniforme de la compañía, pero las lágrimas insistían en seguir saliendo. ¡Maldición, no podía estar cerca de los treinta y seguir llorando como cuando tenía siete años! ¡Y frente a la mujer que amaba! ¡Se sentía tan estúpido! ¡Estúpido, estúpido!

—Lamento el malentendido —trató de explicar ella, con la vista hacia el suelo, y roja como un tomate. Parecía que le estaba costando hablar—. De verdad, estuvimos comportándonos de forma extraña con Trunks, pero no es lo tú piensas.

¡Y ahora ella venía a sentir lástima por él! No había peor escenario que ése. El hijo menor de Goku jamás hubiese imaginado peor resolución para su confesión de amor, en todos aquellos años de temer decir una maldita palabra. Y al final, por callarse la boca, todo se había arruinado. Se sintió el estúpido más grande del planeta.

—Yo te quería a ti —y la chica seguía hablando, pero como él estaba tan concentrado en su vergüenza, sólo captaba fragmentos inconexos del discurso, pronunciados en una voz dulce, muy dulce. Ahh… qué espantoso era saber que ella sentía lástima por él.

Había sido un idiota todos esos años. ¡Idiota, idiota!

—Goten… ¿me escuchas? —lo llamó ella, por enésima vez.

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estú…! ¿Eh?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que todo lo que viste en mí, esa alegría que dices que sentía… Esos pensamientos que dices que adivinaste… Nada de eso era por Trunks. Estaba feliz, sí, porque él se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti y dijo que me ayudaría…

Él se quedó en silencio, por un momento, mirándola incrédulo.

—Un momento, si yo estuve observándote todo el tiempo, y tú jamás…

—Él lo sabe, desde hace mucho —prosiguió la muchacha, con más energía—. En la universidad, hablábamos todo el tiempo de ti. Él insistía en que te lo confesara, en que al menos intentase hacer algo para llamar tu atención. Pero yo jamás pude hacerlo, y le prohibí que interviniese. Hasta que volví a verte en la ceremonia, el otro día. Fue como si…

—Como si todo volviera a comenzar —completó él la frase, sin poder creerlo.

—Exacto —respondió, más tranquila—. Me sentí como si hubiésemos vuelto a esos días, ¿sabes?

Y Goten finalmente comprendió. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez que ellos estaban cerca, evitaba mirarlo, pero sólo a él. Podía sonreírle de frente a Trunks, podía hablar tranquilamente con Trunks, podía mantener un secreto con Trunks y con él no. Las mujeres sí que podían ser un misterio.

—Entonces, yo fui el tonto que jamás se dio cuenta de nada —murmuró, con las molestas mariposas otra vez en su estómago—. Lo siento…

Ella dio algunos pasos hacia el saiyajin, todavía inquieta.

—Yo quise hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría, de verdad, pero saber que estaríamos en el mismo edificio me quitó fuerza de voluntad. El primer día que estuve en la empresa te encontré y terminé de convencerme de que debía decírtelo. Aunque, cuando fui a verte, te encontré con esa muchacha…

—Ah, Beryl… sí…

—Supe que perdería mi oportunidad para siempre, y no lo soporté. Perdóname, fui una egoísta.

Él la miró, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Acaso ella le estaba queriendo decir que había tirado al suelo los documentos del escritorio de _la mujer de las bubis_ a propósito? ¡Era por eso que pedía perdón con tanta insistencia! De alguna forma, le gustó que la rubia no fuera todo lo buena que aparentaba. Tenía un pequeño lado oscuro, al igual que él. Iba a decir algo, pero la muchacha estaba tan entusiasmada en su confesión que no lo dejó hablar.

—Le conté todo a Trunks y te obligué por medio de él a alejarte de ella porque no me animaba a hacerlo de otra manera. Él la conoce y estuvo relacionado de una forma muy fea con esa mujer —reveló, y mientras más iba contando, más colorada se iba poniendo—. Temí que… que te enamoraras de ella.

—No, te juro que yo…

—Pero al decírselo todo, pude haberte metido en un problema con Trunks, ni siquiera pensé bien antes de hacerlo —siguió explicando, mientras apretaba en exceso los puños—. Al final, usó su influencia contigo y me ayudó, pero la idea fue mía. No te molestes con él, por favor. Yo sólo quería estar cerca de ti.

Al oír eso, Goten sintió como si alguien hubiese plantado fuegos artificiales en su estómago, porque las mariposas se alejaron aterrorizadas de allí. No cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad.

—Te quiero, Goten. Desde ese tiempo en que me regalabas flores o me arrojabas un globo para decirme que corriera y luego no llegabas a alcanzarme, a propósito. Me dabas terror, con esos bichos que ponías en mi cabeza, o los huevos de dinosaurio que le mostrabas a Trunks, pero a la vez eras tan tierno… Eres —se corrigió—, tan dulce…

Él no atinaba a responderle, se rascaba la cabeza, la miraba, miraba el techo semicircular sobre el cual estaban parados, volvía a mirarla a ella.

—Vaya —balbuceó, coloradísimo—. Qué tonto. ¿Por qué no te hablé antes?

—¿Hablarme? —murmuró ella, toda la valentía del día se le había ido en el discurso que acababa de decirle.

Pero él ya no tenía paciencia para decirle nada, y lo único que hizo fue ir hasta ella y abrazarla fuerte. Muy fuerte. Bueno, lo más fuerte que podía abrazarla, y sabía exactamente cuánto podía ser, porque lo había calculado miles de veces durante todos esos años.

Alguien soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos. Era Trunks, que los miraba cruzado de brazos desde el piso de otro edificio y escondiendo su ki. No eran sólo ellos los que se habían sacado un enorme peso de encima, a él también le había tocado morir de impaciencia, con lo ciegos que habían sido. Si al menos Goten se hubiera sincerado con él, podría haber hecho algo… Pero había elegido respetarlos y no intervenir hasta que la rubia se lo había pedido. ¡Sí que habían sido lentos! Y con la imagen de sus dos amigos juntos grabada en sus retinas, se volvió volando a la oficina. Tenía que almorzar todavía, pero primero debía quitarse esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara, acababa de verse reflejado en una de las ventanas espejadas, y de verdad que se veía extraño.

Goten ignoró la repentina aparición de su amigo, que volvía volando a su despacho, y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Marron. La miró y no pudo creer que la tenía allí, entre sus brazos. Entonces la besó, primero con ternura, con besos pequeños sobre la frente, los ojos, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, el mentón, y por último en los labios. Trató de contenerse para no asustarla, pero ella se aferró a su chaqueta por la espalda y él no pudo resistir el impulso de inclinar su cabeza para devorarle la boca con intensidad. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en los labios del otro. El resto había dejado de existir, y el mundo pasaba a ser sólo de ellos dos.

Se quedaron sin aire, sólo entonces rompió el beso. La abrazó, temblando de emoción y de ganas de preguntarle si no había sido demasiado para un primer beso. Pero habían sido muchos años de esperar. La sentía frágil como una muñeca, temía romperla con la enorme fuerza que sentía. Estaba tan feliz, que podría haber dado varias vueltas al planeta en ese instante, gritando como demente. Es más, más tarde lo haría, si es que lograba despegarse de ella. La verdad era que ya no la dejaría escapar, no permitiría que ella se alejara nunca más de su lado. Ése recién era el comienzo.

* * *

**N. A.:** ¡Hola a todos! Estoy re contenta de haber publicado esto, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes, jeje. Digamos que esto es un AU de Enredados, con el enfoque puesto únicamente en la parejita de estos dos. No es necesario haber leído el otro fic para entenderlo, incluso para los que lo hayan leído, sabrán que las cosas acá se dieron al revés y mucho más simples. Con esta historia, me voy a dar el gusto de escribir sobre Goten y Marron de una manera CURSI, BIEN CURSI y poniéndolos en diferentes situaciones al azar, o no. No sé todavía. Iba a hacerlo como una serie de oneshots autoconclusivos y que a la vez siguieran un hilo argumental entre sí, pero no estoy segura. Lo que sí sé, es de lo que se va a tratar el próximo capítulo (que deberá ir publicado en otra página porque tendrá rating MA, *risa malvada*), pero en total la historia no será muy larga ni complicada. La idea es relajarme y darme un gustito con estos dos. Repito, CURSI, BIEN CURSI, jajaja…

Lo que me gusta de esta pareja, es que son bien diferentes de lo que podría ser un Trunks x Marron. También me gustan, pero el encanto es distinto. Pienso que con Goten se darían una serie de desencuentros, ya que al carecer de la picardía del hijo de Vegeta, y ser ambos tranquilos e inocentes, darían lugar a algo muy tierno y, bajo ciertas condiciones, algo difícil de concretar.

Amo a Goten, y como no veo mucho de él como protagonista, me he decidido a empezar con mi humilde contribución. Ya leí los de **Schala**, **Doble Vida** y **Una + Dos** y el de **Kikky**, **Él era su padre**. Además, recomiendo el de **Ragdoll**, **El último vigilante**, que incluye a un Goten adorable. Espero que **Akadiane** y **Michiru** publiquen pronto los suyos. Las voy a estar esperando :P Y a todo el que quiera escribir algo sobre este chico tan tierno, le aconsejo que se anime.

Díganme, ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier duda, corrección ortográfica o gramatical, etc, pueden dejar review, me encanta contestar los mensajes y ver qué es lo que se entendió de lo que escribí XDD

Un abrazo, y nos leemos por ahí.


End file.
